Under the Covers
by Ani Hoho
Summary: This is the untold story of what happens when Pikachu and Ash are playing the tickle game! Collab with Bluewolfbat. Sorry for the unrelated...cover story...still cute though.


**This is Ani here! And, Bluewolfbat in spirit I guess...**

**So anyways! This is technically NOT my first one shot, but it is the first being uploaded, by itself, and also the first being a collab with someone else. So...Bluewolfbat's collab is basically giving me the idea and revisions. Arigato!**

**Disclaimers: We don't (and never will (sadly)) own Pokemon!**

* * *

Ash's mom, Delia, were preparing lunch when she heard a bang from upstairs. "Ash! Is everything okay?" Delia called out. "I'm fine!" Ash called back. "You say that…" Delia said to herself. "But what kind of 'fine' involves banging sounds?"

**Upstairs, in Ash's bedroom**

The bang's source was a fallen cabinet, which fell down because of Ash's rashness. "Don't think you're off the hook yet." He told his yellow mouse friend. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said as if daring Ash to catch him. So far, Pikachu has five shots while Ash only have zero.

Apparently, Ash wanted to have 'revenge' on Pikachu for thundershocking him several times. They started playing a tickle game which resulted in a few scattered poke plushies, a fallen cabinet, books on the floor, and so on forth. Pikachu, quick on its feet, didn't have as much as a hard time as Ash on all the scattered stuff.

After a few laps around the bedroom, and Ash tripping about five times, Pikachu decided to hide under the extremely large bed sheet. Pikachu never wondered why the bed was so big for a ten year old (an immortal ten year old at that), but he didn't care. It was spacey for a hiding spot, in Pikachu's simple mind.

Delia told Ash from downstairs she was going to visit Professor Oak for a while, and left the house.

_I got you now…_ Ash thought evilly as he saw a small lump under the bed sheet. He went under and found that it was easier said than done. The bed sheet kept blocking Ash's view so he slowed down on finding Pikachu, who kept moving around. Several times Ash needs to figure out if he's at the edge of the bed or not, or just figure out if he's going to hit the wa-

"Ouch!" Ash said as he hit the wall. He rubbed his head and heard a small chuckle from behind. Ash tried to turn around and continue to surge forward to his first tickle score, only to end up tripping over his stuffed charmander. He bit his tongue as he fell. "Ow…" it was getting more of a painful thing instead. But he isn't giving up because of his pride. A ten year old boy who _almost_ (ahem) won several championships is losing to a small cute little mouse pokemon with red cheeks in a tickle game, not exactly a great thing to boast about.

Pikachu, while Ash was making noise as he struggled to get up, accidently fell over the edge and landed with a small plop on the stuffed snorlax. Pikachu sighed in relief to see that Ash didn't realize. Suddenly, the room got dark. It seems that the power went out.

"Hey, why is it suddenly dark out?" Ash got up and fumbled with the sheet to get it off, but instead fell off the bed with a thud. "Ow!"

Pikachu sweatdropped. The curtains were thick, so no sunlight was able to get through. Pikachu managed to find a Charmander flashlight with its tail as the handle and the mouth as the light. _Cool flashlight…_

Pikachu flicked the Charmander flashlight on. He realized that there was another button for a nightlight candle thingy, the flame on the tail being the light. The feet could be turned into those plug in thing for the outlet. Pikachu had a smug look on his face. He could make use of this information, yes indeed.

Pikachu shined the light around the room rapidly, mainly because he was trying to balance with the heavy flashlight. Pikachu managed to balance himself and tried to find Ash. "Pikachu!" Pikachu called out.

Ash, in the meantime, got up and blindly try to see where's he going. He stuck his arms out in attempt to not hit anything with his face. Pikachu shined the light on the bed sheet covered Ash, who shielded the general area of where his eyes are from the sudden burst of light. This, somehow, looked like a ghost or 'bed monster' to Pikachu, who started to freak out and panic. "PIKACHU!" he screeched and all stiffed up.

To Ash, with the seemingly semi thick bed sheet muffling his sense of hearing, thought that Pikachu's scream was a scream of that mythical creature with three heads from a book he was reading.

Ash screamed which sounded like a howl of a ghost to Pikachu who screamed as well which made Ash scream again which made Pikachu scream and start running around, knocking over stuff which made Ash thinks that the 'monster' is coming towards him, which made him to run in a random direction that just so happens to be at Pikachu's direction which made Pikachu think the 'ghost' is coming to gobble him up as Pika-stew which made Pikachu run under the sheet between Ash's legs which made Ash *takes a huge breath* to trip and fall while Pikachu bumped the bed thinking it was the ghost's feet or whatever and Ash got all mad and scared for tripping again so he started to yell "I'll get you for this!" ,which made Pikachu to think the 'ghost' said "I'll eat you for this!" so Pikachu screamed which made Ash scream all girly like which made Pikachu scream even louder thinking another ghost came in and they both started to scream and yell and roar (in Pikachu's case, squeak) and run around the bedroom from each other while the room got messy and-yeah, you get the idea.

**Please wait while I catch my breath…**

…

…

And during all the commotion, Delia sipped tea with Professor Oak while discussing about any hallucinations during maturing for boys. This made Professor Oak choke on his tea and Delia fussing over him and was about to call the ambulance but Professor Oak stopped her and-wait, let me stop there before I start doing another huge run off sentence.

The Charmander light continued to shine its light on the wall, miraculously never getting hit.

One time, when Pikachu accidently miscalculated a jump, he fell on the edge of the bed that made him roll over with another bed sheet. The sheet covered pikachu, which made pikachu to think that it is being gobbled up by a ghost, and kept stratching the so called 'stomach' of the ghost. it was dark and the bed sheet kept blocking airways of Pikachu's nose, so while Pikachu scratch on the sheet, he had to blow the sheet off his nose. Plus, he had to somehow keep himself from sneezing due the dust on the bedsheet.

eventually, it ripped, which made Ash to think that maybe the claws are tearing into flesh...

Honestly, it makes no sense, but when you are terrified, things get jumbled up.

After a while, the lights came back on at the same time when Pikachu used thunderbolt which burned the bed sheet to a crisp to reveal a charcoal looking Ash. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said in surprised. "Pikachu!" Ash said, just as shocked. "You were…"

Both friends came to a silent agreement and "ahem". They looked around to see all the mess they made. The books were scattered and some have folded pages, the carpets were matted, the pillows were ripped, the pokeball alarm clock is smashed, the cabinet also fell, and some clothes fell out, and so on so forth. The two looked at each other and came to another silent agreement to not tell Delia.

"But pikachu," Ash said. "What made you so scare?"

pikachu tried to explain but easily find that impossible for Ash to understand, so he got the shredded bed sheet and put it over his head. It pretended to be a ghost by putting his small hands, er, paws (?) up. "Pika...chu~" he tried to pika-growl. Ash, from his point of view, hears that has a ghost voice, so he gets the misunderstanding.

Ash stared at Pikachu for a while before chuckling and patting on Pikachu's head. " You'll make a great ghost someday but you didn't answer my question."

"Pika pi..." Pikachu sweatdropped. T T

They heard Delia coming back and head downstairs. "Welcome back mom!" Ash said innocently.

"Thanks Ash. I hope you were done with…whatever it was you were doing upstairs?"

"Yeah…" Ash said sheepishly. "I was…practicing battling with Pikachu!" Ash pointed at Pikachu who nervously nodded furiously. "Pika pika."

"You should do battling outside!" Delia lightly scolded. "Yes mom…" Ash said slowly. "I'll be cleaning your room now, why don't you-" Delia started to walk up the stairs. "Wait!" Ash said which made Delia abruptly stop. "What's the matter?" Delia asked her son. "Uh…" Ash thought of an excuse. "Y-you must so tired after walking all the way from Professor Oak's lab and uh…why don't you take a rest while I uh…take care my room for you!" Ash said nervously while sweating a lot. Pikachu also nodded furiously as if it will make Delia to believe Ash.

Delia made a suspicious face at Ash. He was never the type to suddenly volunteer to do cleaning…

But maybe after all that traveling, it finally made Ash more mature. Delia let it slide. "Okay then!" Delia smiled as she walked to the kitchen. Ash and Pikachu made silent sighs of relief. "Just bring me that large bed sheet of yours, I'll be doing the laundry."

Ash and Pikachu gulped. "Uh…no! Uh, I mean…I'll…take care of it for you!"

"Hm? Oh…okay then. Make sure you use enough detergent!"

"I will…" Ash trailed off, waiting to see if Delia is going to say anything else, before quickly going upstairs with Pikachu. They hurriedly made the bedroom back to what it was like before and within seconds, it was good. Except the burnt bed sheet, but Ash will just have to buy the exact same one later. Ash also managed to surprisingly be able to fix the bed sheet with tape. "Phew." Ash said, plopping on his bed. "I won't be playing that any time soon for a while…"

"Pikachu…" Pikachu just laid down, before smirking at Ash smugly. Ash raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Pikachu continued to smirk at him smugly while he moved his tail so it was pointing to the right.

Ash followed the direction and saw the Charmander flashlight in its night light form. Ash blinked, still not getting it, before realizing what Pikachu means. "Don't tell anyone I'll do whatever you want!" Ash pleaded. Pikachu smirked at him smugly again.

That is how Ash ended up wearing a maid costume and served Pikachu as a _waitress_.

Ash refuses to let _that_ part of his life on air to the whole wide world.

A ten year old STILL using a nightlight is embarrassing enough.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**Someone tell me if there's a mistake...I'll admit here that I'm uploading this on the verge of sleep so...I'm not paying attention to things despite Bluewolfbat's help...so...yeah...zzz...review...zzz**


End file.
